Cycles
by xXTroyella-rawr-JPLEXx
Summary: Dani's family is always moving,she never bothers with friends..but this place is different..she meets Jimmie Zara.Change is in the air,along with romance,heartbreak and endless drama...an endless cycle..
1. New kid on the block

**_A/N: _****_Hey Guys I have no idea what compelled me to write this, i've never really written anything outside a Troyella fic so this is a big,big change,I do hope you enjoy it and that you'll leave me a review with any comments on how the story is going or any questions you might have._**

**_I AM EXPECTING THE SMALL AMOUNT OF FIFTEEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY!!!_**

**_Ok so a couple of Trivia Questions:_**

**_Who plays Rocketman?_**

**_What colour is Kelsi's prom dress in HSM3?_**

**_What is Tiara's last name?_**

* * *

Enjoy!!

I hated the beginning of the year,It meant change, and I HATED change but I had become used to the new houses, the new schools..the new people.

I'm Daniella Jerfferson , I'm 15 and I've just moved to New Mexico,Alburquerqe with My Mom Renee,Dad Mike and Older Brother Chase. My parents have been in the Renevation Business for about five years and we've moved at the start of every year. You see..my life is made up of many different Cycles, for example..My parents;They Buy a house,fix it up and sell it for a pretty good amount then we move, and then of course the cycle repeats it's self.

As soon as I had the cash and the ID, I was outta here, My brother and I had almost finished our five year plan, we had decided on Holly Wood where I would become Famous world-wide and he would work as my well paid manager, the last part was his idea.

I highly doubted he would see it through with me though, he has a knack for falling in love and then spending every waking minute obssesing about his newest Girlfriend, and when we move they break up, he's heart broken for about a month and out of the blue, wahla girl number six will come along and sweep him off his feet...see another Cycle.

I didn't really mind though, I had my own things to worry about, like the fact that i would have to make sure not to make any friends...wierd I know, but it's the best way to deal with my situation.

Anyway enough about that.

The car pulled up close to the kurb, I gazed up at the house.

"Mom I think we have the wrong number" I said, confused at the gorgeous conditon of the house.

"No, this is right hun" she said smiling reasuringly at me.

"But it's so..finished" I said still puzzled.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? , we've bought two, this one's for Living while we get the other done up, then we're selling them both in January of next year" She said smiling

"Oh" was I all I said.

I hoped out of the car and walked to the moving truck infront, three bulky men with broad shoulders unpacked the boxes from the truck and placed them in the house, under my Mom's orders I grabbed my boxes and trudged up the stairs to from choose my room, I walked around and soon decided on the room right above the front door, it had the biggest window that looked out on the neatly paved street and the houses opposite.

I placed my boxes in the corner and sat on the wooden floor, The room was large with beige walls, there was a door to the direct left of the door that led in from the hall, I stood up and twisted the knob, opening the door.

Inside was an average sized bathroom, both the bedroom and bathroom needed a personal touch.

I'd get around to it sooner or later, at the moment I was too restless to stay around here, I decided to go for a walk down the street to check out the neighbourhood.

I tramped down the stairs and almost bumped into the moving guys, who seemed to be carrying my furniture to my room.

"Oh thanks guys" I said smiling

"No problem"  
"Our pleasure miss"

I moved to the side so they could pass and then i bolted for the door.

The air was dry and the sun was warm on my back.

I scuffed my pink converese along the pavement and picked at the fraying hem of my denim shorts.

Alburquerque was Beautiful but I missed New York.

Just up ahead I spotted a group of people, they looked about my age, three boys and four girls.

I bowed my head and became increasingly interested in my laces as I passed them.  
They went silent..urgh I hated when that happened, new kid on the block,again.

After about thirty more minutes of walking I got bored and turned around, when I got home I found that Chase had helped unpack my furniture, My room already looked a ton better, so did the bathroom with it's new shower curtain up.

Mom hadn't set up the kitchen yet so she ordered Pizza,meat lovers for them,Veggie for me.

I've been a vegaterian since I was twelve, and my sources of food were quite limited, usually to tofu and veggie burgers.

I was exausted by eight pm so I went upstairs to write on my blog and check my email.

I signed onto blog spot and began to type a new entry:

Hey bloggers,  
We arrived in Alburquerque at 10am.  
It's beautiful here but nowhere near as awesome as New York was.  
I don't know if i'm really going to like it here,  
My brothers already gone girl hunting.  
Good news though I get to go car hunting the day after tommorow because I passed my restricted/learners test last friday!  
well I'm off to bed now, Your's truly The girl on the move.

I clicked save and closed my lap-top.

I yawned and hoped in bed, I start a new school tomorrow, new people, new classes.

I'd stopped building up reputations years ago, It was just too hard..

* * *

**_ A/N:_**

**_Ok that's the first chapter all done, Review please and tell me what you think!!_**


	2. Fruitloops

**_A/N:Ok so welcome to the Second chapter of Cycles (applause.  
Thank you..yes..thank you!  
Well...I'm dissapointed with the lack of reviews I've gotten. Tut tut..I might just not update my other story if i don't get any feedback about this Fanfic :)_**

**_Ok so let's get this started!_**

* * *

I opened one eye, closed it, then opened the other.

The light was different to yesterday, It was grey, not white hot like the day before.

I closed both eyes and huffed a annoyed sigh.

School today,Brilliant.

Moving my hand from under my pillow, I reached toward my knee where I found my phone.

I flicked back the glossy cover and squinted at the bright numbers in the right hand corner, 7:02 AM.

School stared, of course at Nine, so I had plently of time.

I wasn't tired anymore so I just swung my legs over the side of my bed and pushed myself onto my feet.

It was quite warm so I walked to my window and pushed it open, letting the soft breeze caress my face.

Yawning and stretching I walked over to my stereo player and switched it on, pressed play and forwarded the CD to track four, the song 1000 miles played quietly.

What to wear, my boxes were still partially packed so I rummaged through my half-stocked closet and found some denim short shorts and a tight fitting rainbow tie dye tank top.

I carried my clothes into the bathroom, set them down on the toilet and turned on the shower to cold, I showered in cold water..don't ask why becasue I have no Idea myself.  
After a fifteen minute shower I jumped out and wrapped myself i my Kangaroo towel I had got on a trip to Australia.  
It was bright yellow and it made me smile, so I don't care what you think.

I couldn't be bothered blow-drying or straightning my hair so I let the browl waves dry natrually.

Make-up..this was always tricky when starting new schools, I wasn't sure if there was a policy against it or if there wasn't how much would be considered normal. I tended to wear light make-up anyways so this morning I applied only a tinted moisturiser,Black Mascara, A little eye liner and a clear lip gloss.

After that I quickly changed and ran into my room,grabbed my old converse,some socks and my bag.

Fruitloops, I'm looking forward to some fruitloops, I liked the green ones the most.

Tip-toeing takes up quite alot of energy, My parents weren't up yet so I tried to be as quiet as possible, I knew Chase was up though, I could hear his X-Box 360 from the top of the stairs..what a nerd.

I slipped through into the kitchen and searched all the cupboards for a bowl, trying to memerise where the cups went and the rest of the silverware. Finally i found our old cat's food bowl, that'd do fine.

Fruitloops, I poured the rest of the box's contents into my bowl then drowned the colourful O's in milk.

I couldn't find a spoon so I used a knife to prod them under the liquid and then scoop them into my mouth.

Chase gave a muffled yell from the room over, Poking my head around the door I giggled softly as I saw the bright Red words on the television screen. GAME OVER.

"Shame" I said

"Oh hey Muffin, You gonna give me some of that?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Nope, all mine"

"Ok, your walking to school then" he grinned

"WHAT?!" i screeched

"Shhh Mom and dad are still asleep dimwit" He whispered urgently

"I really don't want to walk!" I whined

"Too bad." He got up grabbed his bag and walked to the door, poked out his tounge and sprinted.

I was hot on his trail, I flew out the front door and slammed it, I ran towards the car but just as i touched the handle he reversed and spun out of the drive.

"DAMMIT CHASE!" I screeched.

I couldn't wait untill tomorrow, soon freedom would be mine!

But untill then my bike was all I had, so I walked to the garage and pulled it out from between the boxes.

Ok so the school was the opposite way from the direction I had walked in the day before,apparently it was a short walk so it couldn't be that long of a bike ride.

I crusised down the road, glancing at the housed, I sometimes passed a student who had also been made to walk the short distance to the school. How horrible were siblings. Chase annoyed the hell out of me..but I loved him.

It actually took about ten minutes to get to the school, I paused and ran my eyes across the landscape, there was a gorgeous fountain, I smiled and hopped off my bike, to the left up about 100m were a couple of bike stands, I wheeled it over and placed it on the rack.

Ok school started in twenty minutes, plenty of time to look around.

I walked around the corridors, peering into every classroom, remembering the numbers and the signs..Bio lab S4..Chem lab S5..

I walked around the corner, heading to the Drama room, before I could grasp the door handle, the giant white door was pushed violently forward, smacking me dead on and sending me toppling to the floor.

"Jeez!!!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry, here let me help you!" said a male voice.

I lay on the floor with my eyes closed,maybe if I didn't move he'd go away.

"Hello?" A foot nudged me.

I opened one eye.

"Do you mind?" I asked rudley.

"Not really" He said.

"Oh"

Silence.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Dani, Dani Jefferson" I said lifting my hand up to shake his.

He grinned and bent down slightly.

"Hi, I'm Jimmie, but you can call me Rocketman" he grinned, flicking his gorgeous brown hair out of his green/blue eyes.

"No, I'd rather call you Jimmie" I said sitting up, running a hand through my long wavy locks.

"Ok" he said, slightly put out.

He sat down opposite me and smiled.

"So are you new here?" He asked

"Umm, yea" I said rubbing my head awkwardly.

"Cool, I'd be happy to show you around if you wanted"

"Umm, I know my way around..but uh thanks" I said biting my lip.

"Oh, ok" His face was dissapointed for a spilt-second but that dissapeard quickly.

"So..how old are you?"

"Fifteen, you"

"Yea same, But I'm turning sixteen in July" he smiled proudly.  
"So your in the tenth grade then?" I asked.

"Yeah, you too huh?"

"Yup"

"Hey I should Introduce you to my mates" he grinned

"Uhmm, thanks but no thanks, I'd preffer to just go it alone" I said smiling apologetically, and getting too my feet.

"Oh, right, yea that's..um ok" He mumbled, confused at my actions.

"Yea, I gotta go,cya" I smiled and with that a walked back around the corner and ran toward my homeroom. Leaving him standing there, completley puzzled.

It was better that way.

* * *

**_A/N: Review and I'll give you a cookie :P hehe. I'm so stoked with all the feedback on Easilly forgotten, It makes me so happy people._**

**_I really love getting reviews it brightens up my day and makes me smile a million times bigger than usual, so i think it would be good to review now hehe :D._**


End file.
